DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) This Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory meeting on the Cell Cycle has been held bi- annually since 1992, and it is widely considered to be the most comprehensive ongoing meeting devoted exclusively to developments in the field of cell cycle control. The Cold Spring Harbor series of cell cycle meetings have been uniformly successful, and have become one of the most important international forums for discussion and criticism of progress in the cell cycle field. We anticipate that the highlights of the 2000 meeting will be progress in understanding the controls on three critical processes in the basic cell cycle: initiation of DNA replication, initiation of mitosis and exit from mitosis into the succeeding cell cycle or resting state. We also plan to emphasize the impact that cell cycle research is beginning to have in understanding mechanisms that control cellular differentiation, programmed cell death, senescence, tumorigenesis, and transcription. The links between cell cycle control and these other biological processes continues to be a focus on these meetings. Platform presentations will be selected entirely from submitted abstracts, and strong emphasis will be place upon participation by graduate students and post-doctoral fellows. The subsequent meetings (2002 and 2004) will follow a similar format and will include topics highly relevant to the current research at the time of the meeting.